Tea with Sugar, or Milk?
by Aoi-Yuki
Summary: Haru x Yuki. Haru's feelings are stronger yet for Yuki, and everyone but Yuki can notice. Curious to see if Yuki returns the feelings...
1. Chapter 1 Moonlight

Hello, 'tis me, Tanya. XD I am writing this fic because I am IN LOVE with Yuki x Haru. Well it's a first time attempt in a shounen-ai pairing. This is also the start of my first major fic. Now this is ONLY the introduction and it will be short due to my lack of ideas at the moment. It will also be from Haru's point of view. If I find this point of view to be difficult I will just change it to 3rd person. ;.; Now please, if you can, R-R. If you do you'll make my day. stupid grin

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and/or it's characters. They are all respectively © to their owners. :D thumbs up

Well...

Here goes!

**Tea with Sugar, or Milk? - Chapter 1**

I looked out the window. Darkness. The moon was the only light that was shown through the window, leaving half his face in the shadow of the room. His delicate lashes caressed his milky white cheeks. Bending down, I moved a few strands of hair from his face. This is Yuki. My friend...My lover.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"YUKKKIIIIII!!!" It was him. I looked over at Yuki and his face tensed as he opened one eye with frustration.

"What is it now?! Can't I get any sleep while I'm sick?!" he yelled at his brother, Ayame. His voice was strained.

"Oh Yuki, I must say you look so adorable when you sleep", Ayame told him, trying his best to flatter him. "Though obviously you must be jealous of my inner and outer beauty", he quickly muttered and laughed softly. Yuki rolled his eyes and layed back down on his bed, turning so his back faced Ayame. "Leave so I can sleep in peace", Yuki stated flatly. Ayame turned his head and looked at me.

"Does he not want me to be in here, or is it just me", he questioned me, grinning slightly.

"I don't know. He hasn't slept well. Let him sleep", I stood up and gently ushered him out the door, shutting it behind me.

I stared at Yuki, who was now trying to sleep. He sensed me staring at him. "What is it", he asked, his back still turned. "Nothing...Nothing at all". I walked over and sat next to him in bed. He looked so sweet, so helpless in his sleep. His sudden coughing startled me. After what seemed like seconds, I noticed that he had fallen asleep. A small grin spread across my face. I bent down slowly...Another knock on the door. Sighing I went and opened it.

"What is it? Yuki is trying to sleep."

"Of course he's TRYING to sleep," said a tall man with black hair, "but what are YOU trying to do? Hmm, Haru?" He added to the sentence with a smirk.

"Nothing. I'm just watching him."

"Sure you are," he said, running his fingers through his bangs. It was Shigure, of course.

"Shigure...What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh nothing." A perverted grin spread across his face.

"Good night Shigure." I shut the door, my head throbbing. I sat on the floor in front of the window. Staring out into the moon as I did before my eyes got heavy. I got up and limped over to Yuki's bed. My body ached. Without resisting I fell asleep right next to Yuki, my arm wrapped around his waist.

¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯

So...How did you like it? o.o I tried my best to do a good introduction. ;.; Please review, if you can! I need all the help I can get! And much thanks to **enchantedmiko**. You are always a big help, Candie-chan. ;.;


	2. Chapter 2 Odd Feelings

Whoever reviewed is awesome. ;.; I'm trying my hardest on this and I hope everyone likes it so far. Well here is the "long" awaited Chapter 2!! I hope you guys like it. :D ...Okay. I will write this story in 3rd person view now. -.- It's slightly difficult from Haru's view. v.v;; So yeah. :D There are some OOC scenes but they are only there for humorous pleasure. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and/or it's characters. They are all respectively © to their owners. :3

**Tea with Sugar, or Milk? - Chapter 2**

"Haru", a soft voice said. "Haru wake up...Your squeezing me", said the voice in a struggling way.

Two pairs of grey eyes fluttered open, quickly blinded by the light. "Gah!" said Haru, immediately letting go of Yuki and rubbing his eyes. "Unh...It's morning? ...Already?!".

"Yes", Yuki said grinning. "Now get up, we've got to clean up the house today." Yuki walked out of the room.

Haru was dying for more sleep. Sticking his pinky in his ear he rolled it around. His eyes wouldn't open. Grabbing a pillow and slamming it over his head he layed face down on the bed. Before he knew it he felt like he was moving. He blinked in curiousity and...

"HARRUUUUU!! GET UP!! It's breakfast time! Breakfast time!", a familiar sing-song voice said. Haru was pulled off the bed with force. Uncovering his head he turned and looked at...

"Shigure!", said Haru, his head throbbing. "You know I NEED MORE SLEEP right?!".

"Oh my Haru, it looks like you have gone black. Please excuse me for I think you are quite naughty at this state", Shigure said laughing and walking out with his trademark pleased grin.

"WHO SAID I'VE GONE BLACK?!! GAH!!" Haru took off his pajamas and sat the on the bed in his black boxers. It seems as though he had forgotten who's bed it was.

"Haru can you come help me --" Yuki walked in and eyed Haru sitting there in his boxers. "Uh..." He cleared his throat. "It seems as though I have come at the wrong time...", said Yuki nervously with slight embarassment.

Haru stuck his pinky in his ear and took it out. "No no. It is alright Yuki...I was just about to change", said Haru with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh alright. I'll just take this..." Yuki bended over to pick up his socks.

SLAM!!

"YUKKKIIIII!!", said yelled Ayame. Yuki fell forward with the shock of hearing a sudden slam.

"Yuki, I need your help --", Ayame stopped his sentence. An evil grin spread across his face. "Well my beautiful little brother, I did not know your were so busy!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!", he laughed royally. Yuki had fallen on top of Haru and was just inches away from his face. Haru was just staring straight into his eyes. Yuki flushed and stood up immediately.

"I was NOT doing anything!! It was an accident!!", Yuki screamed at his brother, still flushing.

"Oh, Yuki!! Your hormonial state is so complex!! HAHAHA!! What an accident it was, little brother, WHAT AN ACCIDENT IT WAS!! AHAHAHAHAhahahaha......" Ayame walked out of the room laughing like a crazy man.

"...Yuki I --"

"Dress Haru. We have a lot of work to do today." Yuki stated and walked out calmly. Haru blinked at his luck. "_That was AMAZING. Yuki's eyes are truly very beautiful._" He thought, sighing and starting to put his clothes on. He slipped on a leather jacket and walked out of the room.

He went outside to the living room and...

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Ayame. Shigure. Laughter. Dun dun dun.

"Great..." he muttered under his breath. But just as he was about to leave he saw something that he thought he would never see. He looked at Ayame and Shigure and did a double take. They were dressed as school girls and were gushing over each others pictures!

"Oh my! Isn't this man just hunk-a-licious Shigurah?!" Ayame said with a high pitched voice. He was holding a picture of Shigure in a pink heart picture frame.

"Like, oh em gee!!", said Shigure with a high pitched voice. "He is pretty cute, but not as sexy as this handsome and dazzling young man, do you not think so Ayamuh?!" Shigure held up a picture of Ayame in a blue heart picture frame. They both laughed insanely while tossing in a few girly giggles here and there.

Haru stood there, staring at them and twitching insanely. He slowly turned and walked into the kitchen. "_They are truly idiots._" he thought. As he was walking towards the refridgerator, he was startled by Yuki.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Yuki popped out of no where. "No breakfast until we finish cleaning the house Haru! It's Shigure's orders." He grinned at Haru.

"Did you not notice that Shigure is now occupied and acting like an idiot with your brother?" said Haru in only one breath.

"Of course I did. It's this 'tradition' that he and my stupid brother do" said Yuki, sweatdropping.

"Oh." was the only thing Haru could say.

There was a long pause.

"Well...Can you help me clean or not?" Yuki said.

Haru grinned. "Sure...I'll help."

Before he knew it, he had noticed Yuki get closer to him. "Haru..." he said. Haru's eyes widened. He felt his face got hot. Yuki reached for Haru's face and...

¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯

BAHAHAHA. HAH!! Oh the pleasures of cliffhangers. :DD I hope you guys liked chapter 2!! R-R if you can. :3


End file.
